25 Reasons
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike hates Valentine's Day. Xander makes him hate it a little less.


Title: 25 Reasons  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike hates Valentine's Day. Xander makes him hate it a little less.  
Warnings/Spoilers: S.5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

It was the day that Spike hated the most. Valentine's Day. At one time it had been his favorite day but that was before Drusilla broke his un-beating heart. Now it was just a day to remind him of what a loser he was and that when he finally turned to dust no one would mourn him.

He had decided that he was going to stay in the crypt for the rest of the day. There was no way he was going to hand out with the Scooby's and listen to what special plans they had for the day. Even the bloody watcher had plans! He was taking Joyce out for a nice meal. The only one that was in the same boat as Spike was Xander. Anya had upped and left him months ago after she was done using him as her plaything. Spike could relate to how Xander felt because in the end that was all he had been to Drusilla. What was different between the two of them was that Xander didn't seem nearly as heartbroken as Spike had. In fact being dumped didn't seem to bother him at all. Apparently Xander didn't care much for the demon.

Spike was sitting in his lumpy chair watching a screaming match on Jerry Springer. At least he wasn't the only one having a crappy Valentine's Day! That made him feel a little bit better. After the commercials came on there was a knock on the crypt door. With a curse Spike got up to see who had the nerve to disturb him while he was wallowing in self-pity? When he pulled the door open he could have sworn he felt it shift. If he wasn't more careful he'd be doorless.

Xander stood there looking like he was about to piss himself.

"Are you lost?" Spike asked grumpily. He hid behind the door avoiding the beams of sunlight.

"Uh… no?" Xander said but it was more of a question. When all he got was an annoyed look from Spike he continued. "I mean, I'm not lost. I came to give you…something." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. Xander took a couple steps into the crypt and out of the sun. "H-here," he stammered and held the paper out for Spike to take.

Ripping it from Xander's hands Spike unfolded it. It was a list. He began to read it while Xander stood there debating on if he should make a break for it. With the sun out there was no way for Spike to catch him.

 _ **25 Reasons Why I Love Spike:**_

 _1) Your incredible baby blue eyes_

 _2) Your awesome hair_

 _3) The way that you smell_

 _4) Your sexy accent_

 _5) Your laugh_

 _6) Your strong hands_

 _7) Your strength_

 _8) Your confidence_

 _9) The way you make me laugh even though you don't mean to_

 _10) The fact that you refuse to ever completely grow up_

 _11) I love the way you dress and your style_

 _12) Your intelligence_

 _13) I love seeing you happy_

 _14) How excited you make me feel every time I see you_

 _15) The annoying fact that you are right 90% of the time_

 _16) The fact that I learn new amazing things about you everyday_

 _17) The fact that when you look at me makes me want to melt inside_

 _18) How cute and adorable you can be_

 _19) How you're 100 percent honest_

 _20) The way that you know how to not take life too seriously and live for the moment_

 _21) Every little single detail about you the good and the bad because it's allowed me to get to know you_

 _22) Even when you are angry, or moody you are still adorable._

 _23) The fact that there is nobody else in the world like you and nobody will ever come close_

 _24) I love spending time with you_

 _25) I love you because you are perfect in my eyes._

 _Will you be my Valentine?_

After reading it over three times to make sure that Spike suddenly didn't become dyslexic he looked up in amazement at Xander. "I don't understand."

"It was me that broke things off with Anya. I let her tell everyone it was the other way around when she found out you were the demon I wanted to be with. I figured it would help from her cursing me," Xander clarified. "I figure since it's been months and my man bits are still intact that it worked."

"This must have taken you forever to come up with twenty-five things you… love about me," Spike noted. Love. It actually said love right there in black and white.

Xander looked at him like he was a dimwit. "You seriously think that? Filling out a job application is harder to do and all you have to do is basically write down your information!" He smiled at Spike. "I probably could have written a hundred things I love about you but I didn't want to come off too strong."

Spike had to laugh at that. Twenty-five reasons why someone loved him were a bit much to take in; a hundred reasons would have been unbelievable. "I…don't know what to say."

"You could invite me in? Maybe offer me a beer you hide under the blood in your cooler," Xander proposed, trying to remain calm incase things went south and Spike slammed the door in his face in revulsion. "And then maybe later we could go to the Bronze for some food and a game of pool."

The fact that Xander was demanding anything from him after declaring his love for him set Spike at ease. "Yeah, we could do that." He closed the door behind them. "And the answer to your question. Yes, I'll be your Valentine." Maybe Spike didn't hate Valentine's Day as much as he thought.

The End


End file.
